


Barney has killer sex and its good

by A1202397z



Category: Barney & Friends, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: FUCK, M/M, was high writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1202397z/pseuds/A1202397z
Summary: Bareny comes to life and there is oldseph (he was always alive tho)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Barney has killer sex and its good

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first. Barney has many adventures before him.

The theme song for berny amd frends played in the back of the truck. Baerny had came to america last year when someone called him for dummy thick assistance. He thought 'man das crazy' but he was dummy thick so.... Now marney was driving in his beat down truck, children forced to watch his show in the trucnk. "Hey Jotaro?" Barent was friendd with jotaro after some years of toe fucking each other "hywah man my granddapd gonna be in town" jotaro was smoking in his house "bitch i didn't ask about you pruney grandfather" he heard jotaro making a 'oh' noise. "Well he'll be here" bzriney smiled. The children smiled too. Jotaro hung up on his fatass. "Daddy bryney are we there yet?" A child, probably 3 or 6 in height callsd out to him. "Shut up im pissing" bary was pissing in the car and the car broke down. "YOU F UckIng BIgthNBITCH!" He screeched grabbing the shiny minty scented pink belt but a big man saw and walked over to him. Byart couldnr help bit thisnk 'how sexy his long stride ls are making my.car dusty' but still sexy old man walked over to him. Even tho his car a dusty bitch now. "Hey thickness~" the hot man with gray hari put out his hand "my name is joseph joestar" barnet shook it with his tiny hand. He poked his hip out, to seduce the male "you know where," he also made sure to sound girly "i can find some water?" He winked. Joseph shook his head "it'll pay you 3 dimes" "DONE". Joseph and bsrent went to joseph room where he kept his gallbladder collection. Barney had to squeeze himself intk the room but after that all was chill. But then joseph stripped down to nothing lube in hand. Bsreng moaned even without being touched cus joseph dicks was

35 INCHES WIDE AND 42 LONG

"I never caught your name"

"Its Barney"

Joseph chuckled and bertyn melted on the spot. His voice was jut so Aold

"I think you are the one I called a year ago." Joseph stroked his bulging mass of flesh. 

"I am?" Woah. 

"Yea look at my accout" he shoed him his phone

It WAS him! "You need my dummy thickness! But... why?" 

"You'll learn after im done with ya"

"OOUYAAWYUOO" Bareny moaned into his burlap pillows with joseph thrusting fast behind him. His arms were too tiny to jack off himself so joseph did that too. 

"I *gasp, pant* am S P EE *groan* D" 

Barnyies fat thighs were faced downwads and his ass in the air for joseph. He felt his knees shake with each thrust and then everything stopped. Joseph was unconscious. Barney had killer sex. 

**Author's Note:**

> Joseph died


End file.
